madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Popcorn Panic
Plot The animals are all getting free popcorn from the visitors at the zoo. Zookeeper Alice doesn't like this so she plasters signs around the zoo that say "do not feed the animals". The animals rebel against this and devise plans to get the popcorn back. When they find the source for the popcorn, it is just the kernels, which the King Julien thinks are popcorn eggs that they must sit on to hatch. The penguins try interrogate their kernels but when Alice finds out about the missing bags they stole, the penguins must hide the evidence by putting it in the incinerator. All of the popcorn pops and sends a geyser of fluffy popcorn shooting form the penguins habitat and raining down everywhere. King Julien thinks it is a reward from the "salty snack gods". There is so much that the penguins get sick of it. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Episode Clip from NICK *Popcorn Panic (YTV clip 1) *Popcorn Panic (YTV clip 2) Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Megavideo *Cucirca *Bigvidpro *Vimeo Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Popcorn-' Getting themselves some popcorn to eat. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Popcorn' - After stealing it from a zoo visitor so that the other penguins could have some. *'Kowalski's whiteboard' - To show the others a plan to get the popcorn back. *'Popcorn kernels' - In order to "kill" the lights, he uses them as bullets and spits them out at high velocity. *'A black "cartoon" bomb' - Used as a smokescreen two times. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Julien has a lazy eye. *The picture on the do not feed the animals is a hippo eating popcorn. *In the Zoovenir shop, you can see that one of the posters in the rack is for the zebra. *Kowalski thinks that the cross indicating "you are here" on the map is of Aztec origin. *The "finders keepers treaty of 1859" indicates that whoever finds something owns it. *Rico is used as a gun. He was used like this before in the special "The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper". He is cocked by using his flipper. *The penguins have an incinerator in their habitat. It is down the hall that has the door. *Skipper installed decorative spikes on the roof of the habitat. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *It was aired in other countries before being aired in the U.S. on May 9, 2009. DVD Releases *This episode was also released as part of the Double DVD Pack of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on February 6, 2009, along with the episode Gone in a Flash. Making this episdoe and Gone in A Flash, the very first episodes of the series ever seen. Quotes Kowalski is holding Rico. Rico has lots of corn in his mouth. Kowalski: I got a clean shot Skipper. Skipper: Hold your fire! Rico, with corn stuffed in his mouth still, and some corn falls down. Rico: Awww... Private: Skipper! Alice is on the move! Skipper: Rico, kill the lights. Rico spits out the corn he had earlier in his mouth at the lights and glass falls down. Skipper: That means turn 'em off! ---- Skipper: Failure is not an option Skipper high fives Kowalski. King Julien: Which is fine because i don't plan to fail, i plan to do the opposite of fail. Marlene: You mean Succeed? King Julien: No I will not SUCK SEED!, No one will be sucking Seed. ---- Photos ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes